Typically, vehicles include various airbag assemblies disposed in and around the passenger cabin of the vehicle. Depending upon the location of the airbag assembly within the vehicle, each airbag assembly can have specific properties, such as size and shape of the airbag when loaded and when deployed, rates of inflation of the airbag, as well as other properties.